To Save a Friend!
by Pearlrosess
Summary: I'm back--Ch 10 Now up**A/U** Legolas Blind? Got hell from an Evil Mage, now having to rely on his friends...back in trouble with Aramail! ***Lots of Legolas Torture!!!*** Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. Please review and tell me how terrible I did! I own Amaril and Aust One more thing before I let you read, anything that is between -{AND}- Is someone's thought.  
  
  
  
Their quest was completed. The fellowship said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Little did they know they would be called upon a few years later to help save a friend from death.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
A Good Goodbye & An Unhappy Reunion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He woke with the sunrise, as usual, to bask in its beauty and to soak in its warm rays that ripple down from the sun to bless Middle-Earth. This was his daily ritual. He started his journey today; he could hardly hide his excitement about getting to visit Rivendell once again.  
  
-{It seemed like decades ago that I left Rivendell to take my rightful place by my father's side. I will leave immediately to go and visit my old friend!}- As a coy smile appeared on his face.  
  
Off the prince ran in search of his father to say fair well and that he would return in a months time.  
  
"Father, it is time for me to go!" Legolas announced as he entered his fathers room. The great Prince did not see his father but only the man he despised with all his being, the man that gave him his scars as a child. "Of course", they were never meant to be scars, Aramil just punished Legolas a little to hard. -{How could father allow this beast back into Mirkwood after he was so brutal towards me? I remember getting in trouble.and being sent to Aramil. I also remember the beatings I would receive from him!}-  
  
As the door opened for Legolas, Aramil saw him enter, Aramil gave him the biggest of smiles and approached for a handshake. Legolas also pasted on a pitiful grin and shook his hand, as if they were the greatest of friends having a reunion, Legolas secretly despising the man before him.  
  
"Ah Legolas, how have you been these past thousand years?" Aramil questioned Legolas with a hint of hatred in his voice.  
  
Legolas answered bitterly, "I have been just fine, I was just looking for my father. To tell him goodbye before I leave. Good day Aramil." As Legolas turned to leave he was stopped by Aramil's next question.  
  
"But where are you going in such a hurry little lad? We have had no time to catch up on each other's lives! Please, come sit, stay. So we may again get aquatinted!"  
  
Legolas tried to push down all of the feelings that were coming up from somewhere in the back of his head. He had locked them away years ago, never wanting them to return, and they were all flooding back now, the last one in particular.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"But father, I didn't mean to break the vase in the hallway! Aust and I were playing Humans and Orcs! I am truly sorry father, it will never happen again!"  
  
"Now Legolas, I don't have time for this! You shouldn't have done it and that's final. Go and see your teacher and he shall instruct you on the ways on etiquette inside a manor."  
  
"Please father, don't send me to him! I will do anything as long as I don't have to see him! Just tell me and I will do it! He is always so mean and I hate the way he looks at me with his ugly brown eyes."  
  
"Legolas, I will not tell you again. I will be there in a few minutes to check on the two of you, but first I must attend to a matter of importance. Now go!"  
  
Legolas turned and did as his farther said and went and saw Aramil. He explained to Aramil what had happened and was sent reeling across the room from Aramils fist to his face. From his little crumpled position on the floor he could see Aramil pull out his cane he used to punish Legolas. Legolas couldn't quite make out what Aramil was saying, he was talking way to fast and Legolas's head was aching from the punch. Legolas remembered telling Aramil how sorry he was and that he would never do it again, and to please not hurt him anymore. He also remembered the look on Aramil's face, such hatred towards him. Legolas remembered Aramil advancing towards him and pulling him up by his beautiful lochs of golden hair and tossing him on to a table and started to beat him with the cane. Legolas remembered screaming for him to stop as he tried to cover his face from the painful blows, but Aramil didn't. The last thing he saw before the cane came crashing down on his head was his father entering the room with a horrified expression upon his eleven face.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
PRESENT  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Legolas did not turn to see Aramil as he spoke. He kept his back to him, trying to show him as much disrespect as he could.  
  
"Aramil, do not address me as if you still control me! I am leaving and that is all that matters. Tell my father I am looking for him when he returns"  
  
"Boy, I broke you once and I can do it again! Do not turn you back to me, especially while speaking. Now, turn around here and speak with me!"  
  
"No Aramil, I said good day!"  
  
Legolas left it at that and exited his father's room in a much fouler mood than when he had entered. Right outside the room and crashed right into his father, Thranduil.  
  
"Why hello dad", was Legolas's greeting to his dad, as he faked a bow.  
  
"Hello son, why so down today, I thought you to be in a better mood seeming how you get to go on your journey today."  
  
"No, no, I am in a good mood!" Faking a smile. "I was just coming to say good bye." He leaned over and shared a hug with his father, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, goodbye then. See you in a month!"  
  
"Goodbye son, have a safe trip! Write me if you need anything."  
  
At that the two parted and Legolas ran off to begin his journey. 


	2. An Unhappy Awakening

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. Please review and tell me how terrible I did! I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina. One more thing before I let you read, anything that is between -{AND}- Is someone's thought. After this chapter, I will not put this section in, unless I make up some more characters that I need to claim. So to let ya'll know, no, I don't own Legolas-though I am positive that many-many girls wished and dreamed that they did! Well on with the second chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
An Unhappy Awakening  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas believed that his journey was going quiet well. He often caught himself dazing off into the beautiful forest that surrounded him. He silently wished he had a companion to travel with and talk to about the wonderful trees. Every once in a while remembering the days of old when there was a fellowship and the interesting nights that they sometimes shared. It was just another day in the exquisite forest and then it hit him. -{Something is not right!}- The wind was not moving, the trees were not whispering as they always do and the birds were nowhere to be seen or heard. He instinctively began looking into the forest using his keen eyesight and then he heard it.footsteps and not just one, but many!  
  
-{Quick Legolas think! Orcs, they must be the rebel orcs that have been attacking the outskirts to our village. Why don't they return from wince they came from, in Mordor with their Dark Leader? Even if the Dark One is defeated, they can still stay in Mordor and not bother the rest of us peaceful folk}-  
  
As he whispered to his horse, Amastacia [Starflower], to ride like the wind, but suddenly stopped realizing it was already too late. -{My stupid daydreaming of the past had cost me my chance to get away! I will have to punish myself severely later for this grand mistake.} - He was surrounded and they had archers. He knew though, he would not go down without a fight! He ripped off the ring Aragon had given him for his last birthday and tossed it into a saddlebag as he jumped from his horse telling the magnificent creature to ride to Rivendell. Hoping that someone, anyone, would realize what has happened come looking for him.  
  
He pulled his bow and began dispersing the arrows, one by one taking down 3, 5, 8, no 12 orcs before they had a chance to completely surround him in a small circle, all the while dodging the incoming arrows with all of his elven grace. They were now but 10 feet away. Immediately he dropped his bow and went to he elven knives, slicing away at any who dare come near him.  
  
No matter how many he took down though, there seem to be another, an endless amount, in its place.advancing on him. Eventually they overtook him ripping his "toys" away and beating him down, using hilt, fist, and finally feet. He knew there was no way out now so he gave in, but there would be another time to fight back and escape. He screamed in pain as he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. All of the sudden everything started swirling and mixing, then there was nothing but soundless blackness.  
  
He awoke to the throbbing pain searing through his head, not remembering where he was. He was being carried by a big smelly orc. For some reason he couldn't use his hands and he couldn't feel his fingers. Realizing his hands were tied behind him and he had shackles on his feet, he looked around to take in his surroundings. They were still in the forest, but he did not know which direction they were traveling. After what seemed about four hours they stopped and he was roughly tossed to the ground with a grunt from the one that was carrying him. He lay there, not moving, not trying to draw the orcs attentions and he soon fell asleep.  
  
He awoke to being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, the pain was harsh but he would not show it. To show pain to orcs was to feed them energy, the orcs loved to hear their victims scream in pain. He knew the history of the orcs and he also knew just how much the orcs despised the elves. Legolas new exactly how much the orcs hated the elve's beauty, elegance, and grace, and how much they must have hated him right now.  
  
He could hear them speaking their dark language, which he did not understand. From what he gathered, Thokk was the leader and Imsh was second in command. So he knew that Thokk and claimed him. At the very thought Thokk came up to him and grunted something at him and when he did not respond, it angered Thokk.  
  
Thokk grabbed a hold of the Eleven Prince's hair and ripped him up, pulling out strands of hair that were of golden rays to match the sun. He stood, but that was not good enough for the orc, the orc wanted him to suffer. Legolas saw it in the orcs disgusting eyes. After being ripped to his feet, he was immediately pushed back down. He fell to his knees, refusing to bow down to this scum; a fist smacked him to the left side of his face, making his lip start to bleed. He withheld the groan of pain that threatened to escape his soft silk lips. Imsh came up from behind Legolas and shoved him down with a kick to the back and then put a foot on his head to hold his head to the ground. Legolas braced himself for the beating he knew he was about to get. Taking himself inside himself to his center of peace. The orcs then took turns beating him over the back with sticks and other things they found on the ground.  
  
After at least an hour of this, his back was throbbing from the pain and he was having trouble withholding his strangled shouts of pain. He knew they had broken two of his ribs and he thought it was over as the foot came off of his head and he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He moved his knees so he was laying flat on his stomach. Praying to Valar to guide him in his time of need, and then he felt it. A pain raced across his back, it was like a hot dagger had just slashed its way across his soft skin. Again he heard the thunderous sound of the whip crack as he felt it hit him again, and again, and again. It took more and more effort to withhold the screams that rapidly threatened to escape through his mouth. He closed his eyes, trying to escape this pain and torture to his inner peace; but the pain was too much and he could not find it. The orcs soon tired of this and went back to their fire.  
  
He lay there, hoping. For what, he did not quite know. He just knew he could not give up on hope. The blackness that had been trying to overtake him was still trying, he all the while not letting. For that would be to give in to what the orcs wanted. As he laid there, pain shooting through every part of his body, he let the blackness succumb him and he fell into unconsciousness knowing he had won the first battle with the orcs and not crying out.  
  
It was night time, which led him to wonder how long he had be unconscious, and he was in some sort of encampment and there were orcs everywhere. He felt the cold hardness of the chains around his wrists. He dangled from the ceiling, not certain of what was to become of him. As horrible thoughts crossed his bind, he realized he was not alone in his cell. He looked across the room to see another bundle of cloth and flesh balled up in a corner crying. As she saw him wake, she got to her feet and approached Legolas.  
  
"My name is Vina, Vina Galanodel [elvish for Moonwhisper]", said the tear streaked dirty face. After a few moments she spoke again. "Do not fear me, I wish to help you. I cannot do much, but I would like to look at your wounds, if you would allow me that is."  
  
He didn't know what to think. He looked at this creature in front of him and she was beautiful. Her long flowing auburn hair that went all the way down to her waist, that was now a mass of rats. Her sky blue eyes so full of despair, one barely able to open due to the bruise and swelling that surrounded it. What was left of her soiled tattered dress hung loosely off her body. I looked as if she had been barely fed for weeks. Young, she looked so young, probably aged at 22.  
  
"Of course it is fine that you look at my wounds. I don't really have much of a chance at stopping you, even if I wanted to." Legolas said with a slight smile on his face. She was so gentle to touch him as she checked his back and ribs. She looked as an elf, but not all the way. She must be a half-elf, although there were not many of those left.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf." He had so many questions to ask, but where to begin?  
  
As if she read his thoughts, she spoke "I am a captive here, the same as you, but they want us for different reasons. You, you are the Prince of Mirkwood, yes I know who you are, and you hold great possibility for what they can get if they use you right. They will not kill you, although they may get a little rough sometimes. You will get to meet the one that arranged for you capture, tomorrow." At that she pulled away and went and sat back down in her corner. -{How does she know all of this, and for what deranged reason could they want a beautiful creature like her for?}-  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Meanwhile back at Rivendell  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Shouts from the guards rang out all over Rivendell. Elrond and Aragon were conversing on a bench looked around with worry. They both stood and went towards the entrance of Rivendell and the guard's shouts.  
  
"What is going on?" The king asked demandingly.  
  
"Sir, it is Amistacia! Legolas's horse!" The shaken guard sputtered out.  
  
"Well what about it?" Elrond question with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"It has returned with out its rider, and it has been shot with and arrow. We also found this in one of the bags." Stating as he handed a ring over to the king.  
  
Before Elrond could take the ring from his guard, Aragon had snatched it. Aragon looked over the ring with horror on his face. Looking at his close friend and stating, "Something has happened! This is the ring I gave him for his last birthday, and he promised never to take it off." At that Aragon turn and ran to his room while shouting for someone to ready his horse.  
  
Aragon was finishing packing his things when Elrond rushed in.  
  
"Aragon, calm yourself. I have sent out a search party and I assumed you would join them, but maybe you should wait here with me. In case of his return." Elrond spoke calmly.  
  
"Of course I shall join them! That is one of my closest friends out there and I shall go and find him!" Aragon choked out, trying to calm down the fears that were creeping up into his head.  
  
"Aragon, think what would he do?" Elrond said trying to calm his friend. "Yes, he would want to run off and look for you, but then come to his senses and let the search party look first. In case he should return!" Elrond spoke, again trying to calm his friend.  
  
"I guess you are right my old friend. I will stay and wait, but only one day. If he does not return my night fall, I shall leave in the mourn with the upcoming of the sun." Aragon said calming little.  
  
"Very well then, that is well then Aragon. Now just try and get some rest for now and calm yourself." With that said, Elrond turned and left, shutting the door as he left.  
  
-{He would not wait! Legolas would be the first out there to look for me if I came up missing! Elrond is smart in his years though and I shall do as he wishes. But if he does not show then. I swear here and now, I will find Legolas no matter how long it takes for THAT IS what he WOULD DO for me! Why does Elrond not see that? I will sleep for now and hopefully when I wake, he will have returned.}-  
  
Aragon awoke to the news that he had not returned. Also, he was told that the search party had returned with the news that a little ways down the road there had been a big orc battle. To that Aragon grabbed his things and was off to see Elrond to tell him bye. 


	3. A Happy Reunion & Rruik Dankil

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
Just a word.when the orcs talk in common, well they do not speak so well and that is what I am trying to get across. So bear with me on the speech thing. Also, I did a little point of view from Legolas. It made it easier for me to get ideas. Enjoy!  
  
One more thing before I let you read, anything that is between -{AND}- Is someone's thought. So to let ya'll know, no, I don't own Legolas-though I am positive that many-many girls wished and dreamed that they did PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A Happy Reunion & Rurik Dankil  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragon crashed into Elrond as soon as he ran out of his room, making them both almost fall down.  
  
"Aragon, I was just coming to see you. I. uhh. have news of Legolas, word just came from Mirkwood." Elrond stated with sorrow and worry in his voice. "I will not tell you until the morning though. Don't fret over it! For if I was to tell you tonight, you would not listen to my council. So, get some sleep and I will see you bright and early."  
  
-{Was Elrond crazy, mad? How could I sleep with that on my mind? What harm could befall my friend while I set here and sleep and wait? Well I shall try.}- Aragon lay in bed trying to sleep, but little came that night.  
  
The very next morning Elrond walked into Aragon's room to find a fast pacing Aragon.  
  
"Well don't hold back, tell me! Is he okay? Did he make it back to Mirkwood? Or is he on his way here?" Aragon spoke very rapidly and concerned.  
  
"Slow down my friend. It is not good news! Come and sit."  
  
They both entered the room and sat on Aragon's bed. Aragon could tell by the look on Elrond's face that it was something really bad and again he was flooded with horribly thought in his head. The suspense was killing him! What could have happened to Legolas?  
  
"Thranduil has sent us word. Legolas has been taken prisoner by the orcs and they have sent a ransom note. The thing is, is that someone is directing the orcs. There is someone smarter and stronger than the orcs at work here. What they demand cannot be given.so we have called upon a few to help us. Will you be one of those?" Elrond questioned Aragon.  
  
-{What was Elrond thinking?!? Of course I would be one of those!}-  
  
"Of course I will help! Just tell me what to do I shall do it!" Aragon responded with much strength.  
  
"Good, I knew you would. We have called upon two others. I believe you will know them! They shall be here within the hour. Be ready to go when they arrive and meet them in the front courtyard." And at that Elrond stood and gave a small courteous smile to Aragon and left.  
  
-{What could have happened? How? I don't know if I can bear to think about how my poor friend is fairing in the hands of those evil creatures. Don't worry Legolas; we will come for you, just hold on!}-  
  
Aragon jumped off of his bed, grabbed his things, and ran all the way to the frontcourt. There he stayed, pacing until these two came.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
ORC CAMP  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Legolas looked back to the corner Vina was now huddled in; she looked like a small bundle of rags.  
  
"How do you know all of this, and why are you here?" Legolas asked very timidly.  
  
She replied, "I.uh.have my sources for knowledge" while staring into her knees, which were pulled to her chest with her long slender arms wrapped around them. "I am here, like you, because of who I am. I do not wish to talk about me, so please." The last part spat out as she broke into tears again.  
  
"I did not mean to upset you. Are you injured badly? Did they hurt you? Will you please come closer so I can see you better?" Legolas asked Vina with as much softness he could force into his voice.  
  
She looked back up at him, slowly got up and walked over to Legolas. She looked up into his wondrous blue eyes and saw something she hadn't believed in for a long time. It was Hope. She stopped about three feet away from him; he could now see that she too was bound, by ropes on her wrists.  
  
"That is better. Please tell me, are you hurt?" Legolas questioned pleadingly.  
  
She turned her eyes to the ground and answered him, "No, not bad anyways. They beat me a little, but I am fine. You are the one I am worried about." -{I know he is only trying to help, but he should not ask questions that he does not want to truly hear the answers! I'm so stupid sometimes, how could he know how deep my wounds run? I don't think that I will ever let anyone know just exactly what those horrible beasts do to me, and exactly why I get my.war wounds! If only I had hope like he does. Oh how I wish there was someone, something to believe in again!}-  
  
He knew how to tell things about people and he knew she had lied about being okay. He could tell that there was something bothering her, but not anything too physical.  
  
The door to their cell swung open, interrupting his thoughts, and three orcs rushed in. Vina ran and huddled in the corner farthest from the orcs crying a little. Legolas on the other hand looked straight into Imsh eyes with despise on his mind. The orc did not like the way the elf looked at him and sent a gauntleted fist into his stomach, making him spit up a little blood and cough for breath.  
  
"Thu masta wana see you now, you stupad elf." Imsh grunted at Legolas as the other two advanced on him and brought him down from his shackles.  
  
He had been hanging there for hours and now he could barely feel his hands as they dropped to his sides and were pulled behind him to be tied by ropes. When the orcs finished, the dragged him out of the little dark room into the darkness of the night. They took him into another little building across the camp.  
  
The room was larger than his, but it was still small. It had a few tables, Legolas believed this to be the place they dined. At the back of the room he saw a man sitting at a nicer table. The man was wearing wizard's robes, but not look as old as Gandalf or Sauroman. The man smirked as he saw Legolas being brought in.  
  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't my guest of honor. How do you fare Legolas? I see that they are taking real good care of you!" The wicked man smirked with a coy smile upon his face.  
  
"What do you want with me and who are you?" Legolas demanded with as much hate as he could muster.  
  
"Come now, is that any way to treat you host? Now then, you are right! How rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Rurik Dankil," making a low fake bow, "One of Sauromans few apprentices. Oh, and my dear prince he taught me well, so be advised and don't try anything stupid!"  
  
"I demand you tell me why you are holding me and that half-elven child captive here!" Legolas screamed with hatred.  
  
He barley had time to brace himself for the hit he was about to receive from Rurik's staff across his ribs. The orcs grunted and laughed at this. He felt like his insides were on fire and all he could do to keep from screaming out was bite his lower lip.  
  
"That's right my dear elf, you practice your ways of holding in the pain! And on the subject of the little demon slut in your cell." Rurik got a nostalgic look on his face and his eyes seemed to be hollow, but that lasted mere seconds. ".Vina is my whore daughter and that is all I am allowing you to know, not that you should get the privilege to know!"  
  
He waved his hand at the orcs to take Legolas away. They stopped at the door as they heard their master speak once more.  
  
"Oh and Legolas, if you ever speak without being given permission, you will be severely punished. That is something I do not tolerate!"  
  
The orcs took him back to his cell and threw him to the floor. Thokk was in the cell already, and as Legolas was tossed in Thokk stood and left sneering, at the elven prince as the evil orc left the small room of darkness, not forgetting to kick the elf on his way out.  
  
When the door slammed shut Legolas cried out loudly for the pain the he had suffered the whole time, but it stopped shortly. He pulled myself into a sitting position, resting pack against the cold stone. He thought how good it felt to put his sore aching back against the coldness of the stonewall. He looked around and saw Vina lying on the floor crying softly, but not moving much. He slowly made his way over there as fast as his aching body would allow him to. He could tell that she had been recently been beaten.  
  
"Vina, Vina look at me." Legolas stated softly, as to not scare her.  
  
She turned and looked at him. Her left eye swollen shut and the other half way swollen closed. She looked at him through her right eye and he could tell that she had given up on hope, life, everything!  
  
"How, how can he do this.he's my.my." Vina mumbled before breaking into another soft cry.  
  
The Elven Prince sat down beside the broken body of a girl and tried to calm her with simple soothing words. She laid her head gently on his lap and fell asleep quickly as he gently stroked her hair. He leaned against the wall and pondered the whole situation before him.  
  
-{Aragon, I know you must come for me. You would have figured it out by now. Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold out and this poor child has already given in. Aragon hurry.}- Sleep hit him finally.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
RIVENDELL  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Aragorn did not sleep well that night; he kept having dreams of his close friend. He kept seeing his friend get beaten, or being chained to a wall. When he woke, he could not get the saddening images of his poor broken friend out of his mind.  
  
AN HOUR LATER Aragon's jaw dropped when he saw them ride threw the gates together. He knew that they had called upon two with great skills, but theses two? He was ecstatic with joy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so what do ya'll think so far? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
If you have any ideas, I'm open for them. 


	4. Very Soon We Will Come

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Very Soon We Will Come  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gimli! Gandalf! It is so great to see you both in such good health. I just wish it were under better circumstances. Do you need rest, or are you ready to go NOW?" Aragorn spit out as fast as he could, not taking a breath between sentences.  
  
Gimli and Gandalf were riding Shadowfox, Gandalf's horse. Gandalf smiled at Aragorn, trying to hide the pain in his eyes of their lost friend, and nodded to his question.  
  
"Yes, yes, we are ready to go. The dwarf here would like off the horse, but he will live. Come, let us ride!" Gandalf stated with dignity.  
  
Elrond waved to them as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance, riding to save there lost friend.  
  
Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn talked of old times and of the new as they rode to where they hoped their friend was. Aragorn updated them on what was to come, although, there was not much to tell. The three rode until nightfall and decided to camp for the night, they would begin again at dawn. Not that any of them would sleep well that night, not knowing how their friend was fairing.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
ORC CAMP %%%%%%%  
  
"Ged up you pathetic being" Cried an orc at Legolas.  
  
When the ugly elf did not respond the orc took it upon himself to go and rouse the sleeping elf.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" Legolas screamed as he received a kick to his already broken ribs, forgetting where he was and what he was doing there.  
  
"Thu masta wannta see ya. Ged up, donna maka me help ya!" Grunted Imsh.  
  
Legolas not wanting to let Vina be harmed in the process of them trying to bash him, he agreed and stood, using the wall for balance. He looked to his three 'guards' and followed them out of his bleak little room. They led him out into the encampment and into a different building than from the night before. He was led into a medium sized room off to the left of the main hall. The room was pretty much empty, except for a couple of chairs along the right wall and wooden stand with two chains hanging from the top corners of it. He was pushed of to the stand and his arms were released from the rope only to be put into the chains.  
  
Imsh grunted something to the two underlings and they left in a hurry. Imsh looked at Legolas, anger on his face and hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You waid tull I ged ridda thad dumb orc Thokk, than you be mine. I treat ya not so nice as Thokk. I led ya know exactlay were ya place be boy!" Imsh sputtered out while laying a fresh punch to Legolas's face. He snickered as he turned and left the dimly lit room.  
  
After what seemed and hour, the badly made wooden door creaked as it was opened and Rurik entered, followed closely by two random orcs. He walked up to Legolas and turned to the orcs and gave them a menacing look. They then went and took seats in the chairs along the right wall.  
  
"What do you have to say to me today elf?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, just staring straight into Rurik's eyes.  
  
"So, you do not wish to speak today? Well, you will tell me what I want to know or.you shall be punished." Rurik said as swave as he could.  
  
"I will tell you nothing and there is nothing you can do to me to make me!" And at having that said, he spit straight into Rurik's face, hitting him dead on.  
  
Rurik stepped back, letting out shouts of disgust, all the while trying to wipe off the elves 'degrading' saliva.  
  
"You will pay for that you insulate fraud!"  
  
Rurik spoke the orcs ugly language, barking a command at Thokk. Thokk turned and left. As the door shut, Rurik turned and glared at Legolas, a malicious smile upon his face.  
  
"Now you will get a glimpse at what my power can do. Just you wait until my captain returns! I did not want to do this to you yet, but you have forced me to do my worst."  
  
Legolas hung there glaring at Rurik until the door reopened. When he saw Thokk drag in Vina, it was as if a new sense of strength came onto him.  
  
"Bring her to me," demanded Rurik.  
  
Vina was pushed over to Rurik, the whole time she avoided eye contact with her father.  
  
"Well my dear, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
She looked away in sadness and fear.  
  
"Nothing? Well, this is the last time you will run away from me! I have told you before, no one wants you. No one even cares about you. Only my men and I care about you. You know that your mother abandoned you to me at birth. She felt as if living with the elves was more important the taking care of her half child! I, I am the one that has taken care of you. I have given you a place to live, food to eat, and friends to talk to. How have you treated me in return? You run away! Well that was the last time, I will teach you good this time!"  
  
"You never cared about me! Only about Saruman! These ugly beasts were never my friends, you let them use and abuse me for their fun! I HATE YOU!" She screamed with the most anger and hatred she could muster. Her eyes filled with tears that began to streak down her dirty face.  
  
She looked to Legolas and once again turned her sad gaze to the floor, defeated.  
  
"I'm sorry father! Please don't punish me. I know my outburst was wrong and that it will NEVER happen again." She muttered defeated looking pitifully at Rurik.  
  
"That is right my dear, it was wrong and so are you. You shall be punished! You should know by now that you can not get away with such ruddiness!"  
  
Rurik made a motion with his head and Thokk immediately grabbed Vina and turned her around, shoving her against a wall.  
  
"Leave her alone you foul beast!" Screamed Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Elf, you will see how she is invalved in you punishment."  
  
Rurik then turned to Imsh and nodded. Legolas now noticing the cane he held in his hands. Imsh began beating Vina on the back with the cane. She screamed in pain with every blow. They continued to hit her until she fell to the cold stone floor, unconscious.  
  
"NO! Don't, leave her be you evil creature! Rurik you will die for this!" Legolas bellowed out with force. -{How can this man, her own father, do this to such a fair creature! He is truly evil and if it is the last thing I do, I will free her from her cage of sorrow and sadness that this man has closed her into.}-  
  
"Yes, don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. Now it is your turn to feel my ultimate wrath." Rurik smirked with a devilish grin. "Now look into my eyes you elf!"  
  
Rurik wrapped his bony hands around Legolas's chin and back of the head. He pulled Legolas's head until it was facing his; their faces were but mere inches apart. Legolas not knowing what to expect squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Open you eyes boy!" Rurik screamed in furry.  
  
"No, I will never do as you wish!"  
  
"Fine, this is what I expected. Thokk, kill the girl."  
  
"NO!" Screamed Legolas.  
  
"Then you will open your eyes?"  
  
To that Legolas opened his eyes looked into Ruriks. The very instant there gazes connected, Legolas felt shocking pain rush through his body. Legolas heard speaking in his head, but it was not his own.  
  
"I am in you mind now boy. I will find what I want to know and rip it out of you!" Rurik spoke into Legolas's mind.  
  
Legolas convoluted in pain as the shocking got worse and worse. The whole time trying to fight off this thing in his head. Thinking of nothing but the forests. Eventually passing out from the pain. He willed his mind not to give in, and it worked, but his body suffered for it and gave in.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ARAGORN, GANDALF, & GIMLI  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They awoke at dawn, ate some lembas, that Elrond forced them to take for sustenance, and continued on their way.  
  
"I think we shall be there by tomorrow, noon." Aragorn said to the others.  
  
"That is very well. Let us ride fast and hard today! I so want to see my elven friend again. I hope nothing to bad has happened to Legolas." Gimli said, while trying to hold back tears of sadness.  
  
The rest of the trek that day was quite for the most part. Every once in a while one would speak, to ask about directions. They rode until nightfall and then stopped to camp.  
  
They were all lying in their bedrolls.  
  
"Aragorn, where is Legolas? I know I should have asked where we are going earlier, but I just wanted to get there. I knew that you knew the way, and well, I would follow you blindly anywhere."  
  
"He is in South Gondor, across the Poros. " Aragorn answered.  
  
"Thank you, I do not know that area, but I will learn it soon enough. Good night" Gimli replied. -{Hold on a little longer my friend, very soon we will come for you.}-  
  
They all said their good nights and soon drifted off to a not so good nights rest.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
ORC CAMP  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Legolas awoke to water being poured upon him. He was back in his cell, chained to the wall. It took only seconds to gather himself in his surroundings. He looked for Vina. She was there, huddled in a corner, staring at him.  
  
-{Why does my head hurt so badly? Why can I not remember what happened at the end of the meeting with Rurik yesterday? How did I get back}- someone talking shortly interrupted His thoughts.  
  
"I am glad to see you are awake, Legolas. I was worried! The last person Rurik mind forced never awoke. I fear that he will do it again, though. When I awoke, Rurik made me talk with him and I asked him about you.he will not let you go alive." Vina broke into tears at this thought. "He will do it again. He has sent a ransom note to your father demanding things that he knows your father would never give. He believes you know something, something he wants. What it is, I do not know."  
  
"It is okay, but I worried for you. Did they hurt you badly?"  
  
"No more than last time." She mumbled under her breath, forgetting that she was with an elf and would surely hear her no matter how softly she spoke.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"I said no, I would be okay. I'm sorry you were brought into all of this. I MUST help you to escape!"  
  
"I will agree to that! Only if you can make it out with me though. I know my friends are coming for me, they must be! Do not despair poor child!"  
  
Legolas and Vina held glances for what seemed like hours. They only looked away when they heard the door creak open. To there unpleasure, Thokk clumped in. He grabbed Vina around the upper arm and dragged her out, with little resistance from her that is. All the while Legolas was shouting profanities at him and telling the ugly beast leave her alone. A few minutes' later two orcs came back in and took him to the torture room, and put him back up on the stand. He saw Thokk, standing against the wall closest to the stand, holding a knife to Vina's throat. Rurik entered.  
  
"So, ready to try again my pathetic being? You collapsed yesterday you weak thing, so lets try again. Shall we?" Rurik said with much detest.  
  
"You cannot make me.I will never give in to the likes of you!" Came the angry replay form Legolas. He knew it would only anger the man, but he could not control the unnatural anger coursing through his body. It was very unelf like, but seeing Vina hurt was all it took.  
  
"Oh, but that is what you think!" The mage coyly replied.  
  
Rurik pulled something out of his pocket, Legolas saw it was some sort of silver ring, and Rurik put it on.  
  
"Now lets begin. Yesterday I tried to look into your mind, but I see now that it is too early for that. I need to finish breaking you first, and oh what an easy task that shall be!"  
  
Rurik went to Legolas, grabbing him the same as yesterday, tried to look into his eyes, but Legolas refused to look. Legolas heard a muffled cry from Vina and chanced a glimpse in her direction. He saw blood dripping down from a small cut on her neck, made by the knife that was held to her throat. He knew that if he did not do what the evil mage wanted, Vina would surely die. He turned and looked into Rurik's eyes, defeated not by the man, but himself. Pain and disappointment ran through his mind right before eye contact was complete.  
  
The pain shot through him as before, only more intense now. Rurik had a very evil and sadistic grin upon his human face. Rurik held Legolas's glance for what seemed as hours. Legolas in the end giving in to the pain that he could not tune out and screamed for mercy. He had never felt such despair before.  
  
They took him down and brought him back to his cell and put him back in his chains. Where Vina was, he did not know.  
  
-{They will not come for me. How could I be so stupid? I know now they do not care for me. Why didn't I see it before? Why did it take Rurik to let me know how they truly feel? I know now that they never liked me, they were forced to like me by Lord Elrond! How could I have been so stupid! Only after I looked into his eyes that this realization came to me. They will leave me here to die. I don't even care if I die now. Hopefully I will fade away from grief! Because, I know that's all that I ever was to them. Please let death come for I surely do not deserve to life this blessed elven life!}-  
  
Legolas hung there for hours thinking, not truly knowing what had really happened to him and not knowing why he suddenly thought and felt this way. Not realizing what Rurik had truly done to him in that painful, unforgettable stare. He eventually fell asleep praying to Valar for death, the he knew he deserved.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, so what do ya'll think so far? Is it confusing?  
  
Please Review!! 


	5. Finally A Rescue

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Fiver:  
  
Finally A Rescue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn woke before dawn and sat waiting for it, pondering the curious dream he just had. -{He was just lying there. He looked so helpless, so lonely! It was almost as if he had given in and given up. It was so lonely in that dark dank cell. We have to get to him as soon as possible. I hope we can make it in time! Who was that beautiful elf girl there with Legolas? Who was the tall man towering over him the poor broken body? It was if he was controlling Legolas somehow. My dear friend, please hear and believe me, we will be there soon, please hold on!}-  
  
He could hardly wait for the sun to come up, for the others to wake, so they could be on there way again. Approximately thirty minutes went by before the others aroused from their sleep. As soon as they woke, they packed up camp and again headed along their way. Only a few simple hours before they could hopefully find their friend. As they rode off that kicked up a cloud of dust that rose up behind them.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
ORC CAMP  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Legolas awoke, but had no hope and so cared not what now happened to him anymore. The door soon swung open and two orcs slumped in. They walked over to him and brought him down from his chains. They pushed along, back into the torture room, where Rurik was awaiting him.  
  
"Good morning my Prince. How do you fair this morning? Are you well?" Rurik stated with glee.  
  
Legolas did not respond, he couldn't even muster a glare in the evil man's direction; he had no reason to go on so why keep fighting. He let them put him back in his chains, and he hung there limply.  
  
"Oh come now Legolas, no sly remark today? No evil glare of death?" Rurik asked jokingly. The mage continued, "Well I hope that you are ready for another round of yesterday. I also take it that you will not force me to make you do as I wish. I mean from the looks of you, you WANT me to do this."  
  
Rurik walked over to Legolas and pulled his face so that it was facing himself and stared into the elf's gorgeous dull blue eyes. The stare took but moments to piece the elf and then Legolas felt it. The hot shooting pain convoluting all over his body. He hoped for death! The pain was immense! He could barley stand it with out crying out, and then he did. He gave in completely and cried out from pain. He screamed for the pain firing through his whole body and the pain in his heart from his so thought deserted friends. Rurik laughed in delight as he heard the elf cry out in pain and could easily seep into the elf's mind without problems. He would hold his stare for an hour and break. It was exhausting for him also; this went on and on and on.  
  
During the breaks the elf would manage to pull himself out of his comatose ways and get in a little thought before the next round would begin.  
  
-{Why can I not just pass out, like the other time, I do not know how much more immense pain I can take! Why does everyone I thought I cared for not care for me? I thought they were my friends, but now I see they only care for themselves. It is so pathetic that it took an evil mage to make me see the truth! Here he comes again!}-  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ARAFON, GANDALF, AND GIMLI  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They approached what looked like a makeshift camp. It was set up a little like a town, there were few buildings. One that liked like a jail, and one that were a little bigger. There were two others of the same size. There was no fence, as if an attack was unexpected and unheard of. There were very small groups of orcs gathered in various places.  
  
"Gandalf, what was your plan?" Questioned Aragorn.  
  
"MY plan, I thought that YOU had the plan!" Gandalf remarked with surprise!  
  
"You mean to tell me that the between the TWO OF YOU, there is NO PLAN?" Gimli piped in.  
  
"Okay, this is the plan. The building that looks like a hold cell of some type should be investigated first. We should have a distraction on the other side of the camp." Aragorn stated looking expectantly at Gandalf and Gimli.  
  
"Are you saying that Gimli and I should create a distraction while you find Legolas?"  
  
"Well, that is exactly what I am saying."  
  
"Fine, fine! We will be the meat grinders, Aragorn. You should now by now that I will do ANYTHING for my good elven friend." Replied a rather sad looking Gimli.  
  
They were soon approaching the encampment and split to go into different directions, having agreed upon a meeting place and time.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
ARAGORN  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
He quietly slipped off his loyal horse and tethered the wondrous beast to one of the few trees that were around. He quietly sneaked around the back of the 'jail' and went creeping along the side to reach the front. There he waited for his "distraction".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
GIMLI AND GANDALF  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well Gimli, my friend, how shall we create a distraction for Aragorn?"  
  
"Well my old friend, the old fashioned way. Charge in and chop off the first orc head that we see. We keep doing this until we have their attention and they are too overwhelming. Then my dear friend, we run for our lives!"  
  
Gandalf snickered a little at this while replying, "That sounds like a good Dwarf philosophy! Lead on my good friend!"  
  
On to do battle, and to create a distraction, the two went. They charged in screaming like crazy men chopping and slashing along the way. They were very sure that they got their attention.  
  
%%%%%  
  
RURIK  
  
%%%%%  
  
"What in Saron's name is going on out there?" Demanded Rurik.  
  
Two orcs that were standing ideally by watching with glee the torture that was going on rushed out to find the answer to their master's demand.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
ARAGORN  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
The noise soon reached his ears from the other side of the encampment. He know that was his sign and he went running to the front door of the building he was trying to get into. All the orcs were gone! He found the door, and to his luck it was unlocked. He entered and saw a series of cells. He checked them all for movement but found only one was occupied, the last one. He slammed his foot into the door until it went flying open. He rushed in expecting to see his good friend, but instead saw the woman from his dreams. He rushed in and checked on her. At seeing him rush in, she huddled in the corner, as if in fear of him.  
  
He spoke softly to her in elven, as if not to scare her further. "Do not be afraid, I am a friend! My name is Strider."  
  
He saw her come out of her huddle and look up at him. He saw the mass of bruises that riddled her body and wondered what had happened to her, but he knew that now was not the time to ask and he could probably assume what would happen with a female in an all male society.  
  
"I am Vina. What do you want with me?"  
  
"I came in search of my friend, Legolas, but it seems that you too are in need of rescuing. So, would you like to leave with me or stay in this Valar for sacking hell hole?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! Please take me with you!" She almost screamed at him, knowing this chance would come once in a blue moon. It was a full banquet being offered on a silver platter and she was not going to miss out on this feast. She had been hurt enough for this lifetime and the next, and she was not going to have any more!  
  
-{I have no idea were this sudden burst on courage came from, but I like it. This man must be the friend Legolas was talking about, and if he trusts him, then so will I! I must get away from this evil place before it literally is the death of me!}-  
  
Taken aback by her sudden outburst. He was speechless. "Hidden behind this building is a horse, meet me there and stay out of sight, I must go find my friend now!"  
  
He helped her to her feet and she explained exactly how to get to were his friend was being held, and he rushed off in the direction she had told him. He reached the building, took in a huge breath and burst in, sword drawn and trumpet blaring. -{Well there would be trumpets blaring, if there were some here that is.}-What he saw made him stop, and he thought he had prepared himself for anything. There was his friend, slumping in the chains that held him up, holding a stare of some.some mage. There was more than what meets the eye, but he did not have time to analyze it. He could tell his friend was in desperate need of help, and that it actually meet be too late as it is to save him, but he had to try with all of his being.  
  
It took only moments to recover himself. He charged towards the mage. He was stopped by a big ugly orc. It took him mere seconds to let the rage that had gathered in him take over and slash the big charging orc in half. The orc fell to the ground, holding where his stomach had been. The enraged man then turned upon the mage that was now looking, shocked, at him.  
  
"Now, now.calm down! This is not what it seems.uh.okay, maybe it is. Toodles!" Rurik turned and ran like a scared chicken, out through a secret door hidden behind a very ugly tapestry.  
  
Aragorn wish he could hunt down this menace and deal with him properly but had a more important matter at hand, one of time being the essence. He turned to look at his poor battered friend, not knowing where to start. He moved quickly and stood in front of him. He gently put an arm around his waist to help hold him up and with the other hand, undid the chains, which originally held him up. He gently laid him down on the floor, even with his healing knowledge; he was not sure what to do.  
  
"Legolas, please open your eyes." Aragorn said in a desperate plea.  
  
Legolas heard a familiar voice, but he knew it must be an other trick. He did, although, open his eyes. Before him kneeled a man that once resembled his old friend, a friend that had forgotten him and condemned him to a place of pain and torture. He let unconsciousness overtake him, as he was not too sure what exactly to think.  
  
Aragorn saw him open his eyes, through that short glimpse, Aragorn knew he did not have much time, he had to get Legolas out of there now! He gently lifted the battered elf, as if holding a baby, and the elf weighed about the same, and carried him out to his horse.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he saw Vina standing warily where he had said to be. He put down Legolas and helped her upon his horse, and then lifted the unconscious elf to her. Next, he himself jumped up behind the pair, they quickly rode to were three had decided to meet.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
GANDALF AND GIMLI  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Look Gandalf, they are running from us! I have counted at least 15 we have slain." The were now near to the center of the camp.  
  
As if at the same time they saw a mage type run from the back of a building, looking quite scared.  
  
"I will take him, Gimli, and then we shall leave."  
  
Gandalf took off running after the mage and quickly caught up to him.  
  
"Mage, stop where you are! Turn and face me."  
  
The mage stopped and slowly turned.  
  
"Well, who are you, mage? And what do you know of my lost friend?" Questioned Gandalf.  
  
"My name is Rurik Dankil and I will be you end old man!" Sneered Rurik.  
  
"We shall see about that. Now, answer the question! What do you know of my friend?"  
  
"You simpleton! He is dead and you shall be soon. I killed him and now I will kill you!"  
  
Gandalf, who was so normally controlled and collected, saw red. He grabbed his staff and with a wave, threw Rurik though the air and crashing into the building. Rurik hit headfirst. Blood immediately rushed from an open wound on his head. Gandalf then turned to leave. He met back up with Gimli and they jumped onto Shadowfox and rode off to the meeting point. Gandalf filled him in on what he knew. Both hoping the evil mage lied.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, what do ya'll think so far? This is only one of the many things the poor elf will have to overcome, but hopefully he will always have his friends. Hopefully that is. I look around evilly, laughing meticulously R & R!!!! 


	6. The Rush To Rivendell

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
Miss V.Thanks for your support and reviews! Thanks Booya for the pointer.I didn't even notice, and my spellchecker doesn't pick that up. Also, thanks to the rest of ya'll that gave me reviews.although few, but to me that is many!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Rush To Rivendell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gimli and Gandalf set up camp for the night as soon as they reached the meeting point in the small grove of trees. It was already getting dark and there was no sight of their companion. They both began to worry, maybe their distraction was not long enough.or the mage recovered and went after them.  
  
"Do not worry Gandalf, I am sure they made it out okay." Gimli said with disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I know my friend, I just can't stop thinking about our lost friends.what is that?" Gandalf said pointing at the horizon.  
  
They both strained to see the little dot in the distance, as it got bigger.  
  
"I will soon be back!" Gandalf hollered at Gimli as he climbed onto his horse and rode towards the little speck in the distance.  
  
As Gandalf got closer, it was what he hoped it was.Aragorn. But who was with him? Galdalf could see three people, not just the two he suspected two. He saw a younger looking lady and unconscious elf, who was being held on by the woman behind him, and Aragorn, who was walking beside the horse, leading it along. Gandalf soon reached the trio.  
  
"Strider, tell me of the news!" Gandalf demanded as soon as he was to them.  
  
Aragorn was exhausted from walking the far distance; took down the elf from his horse and placed him in front of Gandalf. He replied, "I found this lass in a cell and could not leave her to their demise. Legolas, on the other hand, has been badly tortured. He has many physical wounds, but I think, more emotional. I will explain everything back at camp." Aragorn jumped onto his horse, behind Vina, and said, "Now back to camp!" He spared his horse forward, Vina slammed back into Aragorn with the sudden burst of speed that came from the gentle horse. Gandalf followed closely.  
  
Gimli made bedrolls ready for the party as he saw them draw nearer, the suspense nearly killing him. When they finally arrived, Gimli asked no questions, for fear of one of Gandalf's glares, and just stood out of the way. Aragorn slid off of his horse and helped down Vina. Next he went to Gandalf and took the bruised elf, and gently laid him down on a bedroll.  
  
"Gimli, my bag!" Ordered Aragorn.  
  
Gimli quickly brought Aragorn his healing bag of herbs and bandages. Aragorn took the bag and quickly went to work on the slashes on Legolas's back, and the bruises on his face, taking note of the possible broken ribs.  
  
Gandalf set of to look over the girl. "Who are you lass?"  
  
She replied timidly, "My name is.is Vina, Vina Dankil."  
  
"Dankil you say? I know of that name, but we will not speak of it now. Come and let me tend to your wounds."  
  
"No thank you. I am fine!" She squeaked out, not wanting to let this gentle old man learn what the orcs really did to her. She liked her new friends, especially the elf that tried the most to help her. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked pointing to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn spoke up, "I do not know, this is beyond me. We must leave quickly in the morning and get him to Rivendell. He needs Lord Elronds help."  
  
"Come here child!" Gandalf said a little annoyed. He was perched on a rock and did not look as if he wanted to get up and go to his 'patient'.  
  
Vina slowly walked over to Gandalf, not really wanting him to look her over, but knowing she had no choice. Gimli saw the reluctance in her face, and not wanting to have any part of angering her, made himself busy by trying to help Aragorn.  
  
"I tell you, I am fine!" Vina sighed.  
  
Gandalf did not believe her, but did not want to upset her. He gave her a quick look over, tending to the scratch on her neck and a few bruises on her body and face. "I would like for a healer to have a better look at you when we reach Rivendell, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Vina snapped, a little meaner than she intended.  
  
"By the way child, my name is Gandalf, that short stubby one is Gimli, and" Gimli cut Gandalf off with an evil look, but let him finish talking. "And the one crouching over the fallen elf is Strider. I am sure you have met Legolas?" He questioned her.  
  
"Yes, Legolas and I have met.in the cell. He tried to save me that one time from." Her face took on a far off look, as if she was remembering something painful.  
  
Gandalf tried changing the subject. "Strider, are you almost finished?"  
  
"Yes, one last bandage.finished."  
  
"Well that is enough excitement for one night. Let us all get some rest, we have an early morning." Gandalf spoke commandingly.  
  
Vina turned and looked at him, as if she just had an epiphany, "Your Gandalf?!"  
  
"Yes my child, I am Gandalf. Why do you ask?"  
  
"My fath.Rurik spoke of you often." She mentally scolded herself for almost reveiling one of her most emabarassing secrets. One she did not want anyone else to know. "I am tired now." She went and laid herself on a bedroll that had been laid out for her, and pretended to fall asleep. She lay awake for many hours, thinking, thinking of her past and where she was going now. -{I am sure that by now my mother is dead. I have searched all the places I could get to and could not find her. I will make one last attempt.I will ask this Lord Elrond. Please, by the Valar, let Legolas survive! I have no one for now and he is the first to show kindness. What about these new people? Should I trust them too? They did help the hurt elf and tried to help me. I think I will give them the benefit of the doubt, until they prove otherwise. But I will be watching them very closely! I must try to sleep tonight.}- At that, she turned over once more and was lost to demon filled dreams.  
  
When she woke the next morning, she was with the old man and the little dwarf. "Where is Legolas?" She demanded, starting to get a little hysterical. The one that showed her kindness in the cells was gone. He left her with two she knew nothing of. She just knew that they would try and hurt her like the orcs did, no matter how kind they talked or what they did. That was how it always started out with the orcs.  
  
"Calm down lass!" Gandalf spoke gently, slowly trying to approach her and clam her some. "Strider has taken the sick elf to get help, it could wait no longer. If you calm yourself we can go to the same place they are going. Come now, we shall go to Rivendell."  
  
She calmed down slowly. She had heard of Rivendell and had always wanted to go, not too sure she would be accepted though. She was, of course, only a half elf. "Please lets hurry!" She finally replied, still not quite sure of the people.  
  
The three finally finished packing up camp and awkwardly climbed upon Shadowfox, who didn't mind the weight, and they were of to Rivendell.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
ARAGORN  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
The two had left before dawn, the even paler than usual elf was getting worse. He woke Gandalf and explained what he was intending to do. Then they were off at an unusually fast speed. It was now nearly nightfall and they were so close. Aragorn had never rode his horse so hard; he had never had a need. He felt guilty for making the poor thing run so hard and rest little, but Aragorn new time was of the essence, a life was a stake. He kicked himself for not leaving the night before, like his gut told him to do. If they kept up the pace, they would make it there before dawn and hopefully his steed would forgive him for the harsh ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but my inspiration has left me. I'm trying to borrow a friend's muse. ```Grins Evilly at Minka```  
  
Please review!!!  
  
The next chapter will be up soon and it should be longer! 


	7. Healing

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins Characters! Although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
Miss V and Minka.Thanks for your support and reviews! Also, thanks to the rest of ya'll that gave me reviews.although few, but to me that is many!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
"Aragorn, what are you doing at my computer? Did I give you permission?"  
  
Aragorn turned around slowly in his chair, knowing he had been caught. "I was.I was.I was just trying to uhh.uhhh..um.send you an ecard. Yea that's it, I wanted to send you a turkey card!"  
  
"Like I am actually going to believe you!" Pearl roared back at the now cowering Aragorn. "You are supposed to be my muse, not the annoying person that is always on the computer or in the bathroom. And just what exactly do you do in there?"  
  
"I uhhh.primp myself" Aragorn replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well fine fine, you are forgiven. Now away from the computer and DON'T do it again!"  
  
Aragorn stepped away from the computer, beaten.again. He went back to his little corner of the room and picked up his copy of Woman' Day and began to read from were he had left off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I'm done with that now.now time to actually give ya'll the next chapter. Sorry that it has taken so long, and now time for the excuse, but I have been kinda busy lately. Now what ya'll have all been waiting for.Ch. 7!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Healing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Run and retrieve Lord Elrond immediately!" Shouted a guard at seeing the two riders approach at an unreasonably fast pace.  
  
A few minutes later Lord Elrond was standing waiting for the riders to reach the gates. He was unsure of what he would find when they reached, but all he knew was that the two people were none other than Aragorn and Legolas. He silently thanked the Valars for letting Legolas be returned to them.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
The horse was being put in the stables and they were rushing to the healing room. Aragorn gently put down Legolas on a bed and Elrond went to work, with Strider assisting. They worked for hours, setting bones, attending to wounds, and cleaning infections. As they worked, Aragorn filled Elrond in on what had transpired.  
  
THAT EVENING  
  
Lord Elrond and Strider were found in the eating hall when Gimlet and Vandal walked in. They all said there hello's and sat down to get a bite to eat and talk of the recent journey.  
  
"What did you do with the girl?" Aragorn questioned Gandalf.  
  
"We took her to the healing room, we checked on Legolas while we were there too. He seems to look better, the great healing power of the elves at work. Although, I fear how his mind and heart are, but alas we shall not know until he awakes again." Gandalf replied.  
  
"What girl?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Sorry Elrond, how could I have forgotten to mention the girl!" Strider answered.  
  
"Well do tell, do tell!" Elrond demanded. Strider told of how and where he found the girl; he told what knowledge he had of her. Gandalf also told what he had found out about her, but did not tell what he knew of her last name.  
  
Elrond was completely interested in the girl and her name.  
  
"You say she was a prisoner there?" Elrond asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes." Gimli replied.  
  
"Well, you all have told me of what you know of her, but now it is my turn." Elrond retorted.  
  
The three looked at each other puzzled and then turned their questioning looks towards Elrond.  
  
"What do you mean Elrond?" Asked a very confused Gimli.  
  
"Well I will tell you what I mean. This is no ordinary girl! Her mother, Ielenia, lived here for a long time, she was on of our healers. Well, the girl was born here and was raised for only a few years here, but the father came and kidnapped her. There were tons of search parties, but the ones that made it back had found nothing. The searches went on for two years, at the mother's request, but still nothing was found. It is a sad tail actually. Two and a half years later, there was attempt made upon her life, we caught the one that had tried to kill her and he was severely punished." Elrond paused for a moment with a far off look, and then continued. "Her life was saved but that did not stop her from dying. She was so saddened at the lost of her child that she eventually faded away. Despite all I tried, I could not heal her broken heart." Elrond finished with much sadness in his voice and a tear in his eye.  
  
The four sat there for an hour, with silence as their friend, reflecting on what they had just learned. There thoughts were only interrupted when an elf with long flowing robes ran into the room and up to Elrond.  
  
"My Lord, he is awake!" The elf all most shouted.  
  
They all leapt to there feet and ran after the elf towards the healing rooms.  
  
Outside his room Elrond motioned for them all to wait outside. He entered the room and quickly went to the bed. He sat gently on the edge of the bed and took hold of the elf's hand. Legolas looked into the direction of the person who was holding his hand, but could not see who it was.  
  
"Who is there?" Legolas questioned. He knew he was safe, he could just feel it in his hear, but where he was he did not know. For some reason his eyes refused to see, he would open them, but there was only darkness.  
  
"It is I, Elrond, and you are safe!"  
  
Legolas began to cry. He let out all the pain and frustration he had held in through his whole last few days. "Why can I not see?" He questioned between sobs.  
  
"We are not exactly sure yet, but we will figure it out. Calm down now lad. You have visitors, if you wish to see them."  
  
Legolas did as he was told and calmed down. "I do not wish to see.talk to anyone just now. Please Elrond, how is the girl?"  
  
"Oh she is fine, she is a wild one she is. She has been up for hours, and attacking everyone with questions. She will be fine, she is requesting to see you though."  
  
A small smile came over the sick elves face. "Elrond, how long do I have to stay in this bed? I want to be up and free again! That is something I never thought I would have again." He turned his face away, towards where he knew the window should be.  
  
"My dear friend, you are not completely healed. You have several broken bones and many bruises. We got rid of all the infections, but it will still take a while to be fully healed, even for an elf!"  
  
"Fine, is Strider around? I need to thank him, and to tell him sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what Legolas?"  
  
"Uhh.don't worry about it, it is something of my own demise." Legolas said in a small voice, as if he was a child.  
  
"I will send him in, but then you must rest again. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes Elrond, I will rest, but please, I must speak with him!" Legolas said pleadingly.  
  
Elrond gave the fragile hand one last squeeze and then got up and left the room. As soon as the door was shut behind him he was bombarded with questions of Legolas's health. He quickly quieted the waiting friends and filled them in on how he was doing. He told them that Legolas was healing fine and that he would be able to get out of bed tomorrow, proving that his wounds were almost healed. He also told them about Legolas being blind, which only started up more questions. He again quieted them and explained that he had an idea of why, but it would have to wait until the elf was feeling better to find out. He continued to explain that the elf was at a very fragile state of mind right now and that he could not handle being poked and prodded right now. Elrond turned to Aragorn and told him that Legolas wishes to speak with him, but to make it quick because Legolas need to sleep.  
  
The three left Aragorn standing outside the sick elf's door and turned to go visit there other new guest, Vina.  
  
Inside the room, he stilled his shaking hands, afraid of giving away how he truly felt. Strider walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge. Legolas didn't even turn his head to face him when he gently grabbed the others hand.  
  
"Legolas, how do you fair?"  
  
"I think I will be fine, if everyone would quite fussing over me that is." Legolas responded with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why do you look so down my friend, you are safe now, and I am not leaving you side until I am sure you are fully recovered. I will always be close enough to help you if you need."  
  
Legolas had tears streaking down his pale face. He spoke softly, "I. I .I thought that you were not coming for me. I thought that you had left me to die, you don't understand!" He screamed now, "I prayed for death! There was not a minute that did not pass that I didn't believe that I should die!" He quieted down now, soft sobs coming from his throat. "I am not worth the time that you give me now!" He had begun to get all hysterical again. "I deserve to die!"  
  
"Okay now Legolas, calm down." Aragorn said sternly. "I have no idea when you gave up, but I will not let you give in. You are my friend and I will not let you fade!"  
  
"But Arag."  
  
"No buts! You will listen to me and you will listen good" Aragorn grabbed a hold of Legolas's chin and pulled it towards him, to face him.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Legolas. He pulled away and tried to scrunch up into a little ball, not caring if he injured himself again. He couldn't do it again; he couldn't look into anyone's face ever again. No one should ever touch him that way!  
  
"Woa! Legolas, what did I do? Please calm down my friend. It is me!" Aragorn reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder. When he did not shy away, he pulled him to himself and held him there. Hugging Legolas to his chest, letting him cry until he was done. Legolas cried himself to sleep and Aragorn gently laid him down on the bed and exited the room.  
  
The three found the room they were looking for and Gimli knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in", said a soft voice from inside.  
  
They opened the door to reveal a beautiful girl sitting on her bed, brushing her shimmering hair. She smiled at them as they entered. They all could tell that she had her defenses up, though.  
  
"Hello Vina, my name is Elrond. I think that we should have a talk, I have some things to tell you about your past."  
  
She looked at him very confused, "What are you talking about? What does the Lord of Rivendell know of a simpleton like me?" She questioned.  
  
"Come child, let us go for a walk."  
  
Gandalf and Gimli both told the girl their hellos and then went off into their own directions.  
  
Elrond and Vina walked all around Rivendell until his story was complete. She was speechless and wanted to be alone for a while. They parted and she went to here room to sleep for the night. Not knowing, who or what to believe, and not knowing where she would go now with her life. 


	8. Recovering

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkeins' Characters! Although, some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well, here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
Sorry that the last chapter was slow. Bad news, I think that this chapter will also be slow. On the brighter side though, I have some activity about to arise. It may not come until chapter ten. What mischief is Legolas getting into now? The next chapters should come soon. Enjoy!  
  
Miss V and Minka.Thanks for your support and reviews! Also, thanks to the rest of ya'll that gave me reviews.although few, but to me that is many!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Eighth:  
  
Recovering  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vina entered her room once she was back from the three-hour walk around Rivendell she had just experienced with Lord Elrond. Her mind was running in circles. She was very unsure of who to believe. Vina knew she wanted to believe Lord Elrond, but what she had been told for all of those years prevented her from changing her mind. She eventually decided to sleep on it, hoping her dreams would answer her questions.  
  
  
  
Aragorn re-entered the same room he left only a few hours before. He had been out walking the whole time, trying to decide how best to help his friend. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He gently lifted his friend's hand into his own as a reassurance of his decision. Aragorn decided he was not leaving Legolas' side until he knew Legolas would be all right. They had known each other for years. Legolas helped teach Aragorn all he learned as he was growing up. They were crazy to think that they could willingly pull him away from the person that needed him most. He laid his head down on the bed and eventually went into a light sleep, still holding his best friend's hand.  
  
  
  
Gimli and Gandalf sat at breakfast, talking calmly of the last few days and of all the things that had happened. Elrond joined their conversation halfway through the meal and began filling them in on Vina and Legolas. He told them Legolas was doing exceptionally well. His physical wounds were almost all the way healed, with the exception of his eyes. His emotional wounds, however, would never fully heal, but as time passed they would lessen. Gimli asked if he could visit his friend today and was pleased with the answer. They finished their conversation and again split directions. Elrond had things that needed his attention; Gandalf went off in the direction of the library, mumbling about looking for something; and Gimli went off in the direction of the healing rooms.  
  
  
  
Aragorn awoke quickly when he felt his hand being squeezed. He sat up and was happy to see his friend awake. He debated asking if Legolas wanted to talk, but decided that it was best to wait for the Elven Prince to bring it up. He instead started the conversation with, "We have sent word to your dad. I believe he is already on his way here."  
  
"That is good. It would be nice to see him! I am sorry about last night Estel! I did not mean to.to.to act as if I had lost my sanity." Legolas responded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Actually, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you so! I do not know what I did, but I will try not to do it again!"  
  
"No, you don't understand. My despair while I was there."He got a far off look on his face but continued to speak. "He would force me to look at him.so he could get inside my head."  
  
"I am truly sorry my friend. I did not know!"  
  
"It is okay," Legolas answered back.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Yes and no. I do because I know that it will help me, but no because of the pain it will bring. Aragorn, I thought that I was going to--" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Aragorn shouted to the knocker.  
  
Gimli slowly opened the door and entered, trying not to upset the balance of the room.  
  
"Hello Legolas. How are you feeling today my friend? It is great to see you again!" Gimli said in a hushed voice, as if not wanting to disturb the air.  
  
"It is nice to hear your voice, my friend! There were times when I believed I would never hear it again. I only wish I could look upon you face and red hair again! How are YOU doing?"  
  
"You should not ask me how I am doing when you are the one in the healing room. But to appease you, I am doing quiet well, now that we have brought you back. Gandalf says to tell you hello. He said he will check in on you later, but of course, there is something he wants to see about in the library." Gimli finished a little breathless as he spat it out as quickly as possible.  
  
Legolas now had a small smile upon his face. "That sounds like Gandalf! For your information Master Dwarf, Elrond says I will be put in my old room today. He tells me I no longer need to be around the healers all the time and that I should try and return to normal activity. I believe that you are all just worrying way to much!" Legolas replied modestly.  
  
"Hello Gimli. Nice to see you too!" Aragorn put in after the two were done talking.  
  
"Sorry Strider. I was worried for my friend. I did not mean to ignore you!"  
  
"It is okay Gimli. I only jest with you. Please do not take offense!"  
  
"I do not Strider. Here. I brought you an apple." On cue he brought a green apple from his pocket and tossed it to Strider.  
  
"How is the girl?" Inquired Legolas.  
  
"Oh, she is doing well. She will be in to visit you later. I must take my leave now for I must send word to my home of when I shall return." Gimli answered his friend.  
  
"Thank you for coming to see my Gimli. I will talk to you later." Legolas responded.  
  
"Bye Gimli." Strider put in.  
  
"By all!" At that Gimli excited the room, leaving the two to finish their talk.  
  
"Now, what were you saying Legolas?"  
  
"I was saying.something. Let us not talk about that now; I am just happy to be alive and recovering. Has Elrond said anything to you about my eyes? I so wish to walk in the garden this evening and see all the wondrous colors put here. " Legolas said with remorse.  
  
"It may not be much comfort, but I will take you for a walk in the garden this evening, if you wish. We can invite your new friend along with us!" Aragorn finished with enthusiasm.  
  
"That sounds good. I will be here, as if I have anywhere else to go."  
  
They both had a slight chuckle at the last comment. Aragorn held his friend's hand as Legolas readjusted himself in his bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep. After Aragorn was sure his friend was truly asleep, he quietly exited the room.  
  
  
  
Aragorn knocked on the door to inform Vina that it was time to go. She quickly answered the door. -{My, she looks beautiful today! That long green flowing velvet dress brings out here eyes. No wonder my friend is starting to fall for this heavenly creature.}- He left her waiting outside while he went in to help Legolas finish getting dressed.  
  
"I have dressed myself for hundreds of years! How can I not do it now!" Screamed a very frustrated elf.  
  
"Clam down Legolas. You have recently been through a lot and have no eyes to assist you. I can understand what you are feeling but calm down and let me help." Comforted Strider.  
  
Legolas did as he was told and allowed his friend to help him . They exited the room with Legolas holding on to Striders left arm. Vina's mouth dropped as she saw how lovely the elf creature truly was without the bruises, dirt, and blood. She quickly closed her mouth at the look that Strider gave her. It was like a half smile, as if he knew something she did not.  
  
They entered the garden and began to head towards the rose section. Vina's favorite flower was the rose. Legolas was between his two friends, behind a step and being pulled gently. Legolas knew they were there before they reached it. He could not only smell the different flowers but he knew there color by smell as well. He remembered walking through here as a child and remembering each smell the different colored roses gave off. He thought he would surprise his friends this way, too.  
  
"Wow, those violet roses are really blooming!" Legolas commented as they entered the section with the light purple colored roses were.  
  
Vina and Strider looked at each other stunned.  
  
"How." was all she could spit out.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying you two. I know the smell of the different colors. I just decided I would give you a scare. By the sudden intake of your breaths, I would say it worked." He began to laugh lightheartedly.  
  
Strider thought it was a wonderful sound. They finished their walk and headed back to escort Vina to her room. They said there goodbyes and the two men headed off in the direction of Legolas' old room, where he would now be staying.  
  
They turned onto his hallway and ran smack dab into two other people. The sudden blow knocked Legolas down as he did not have his sight to judge the blow and therefor could not recover from it before he hit the ground. Everyone present started to apologize, regardless of the fact no one was at fault.  
  
"I was looking for you!" Came a very distraught voice.  
  
Strider stood back after helping Legolas to his feet.  
  
"Father!" Came the reply from a now ecstatic Legolas.  
  
The two talked for a moment and anyone could tell that they both were overjoyed to be in the others' company.  
  
"Legolas, someone else has come to see you as well! He was worried about you and I offered for him to come with me. He could not refuse." Legolas' father replied.  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked cautiously.  
  
"Aramil has come to see you." His father answered.  
  
All of the blood rushed out of Legolas' pale face. He was beginning to look ill. Aragorn noticed this and stepped back into the picture. I am sorry my King, but he needs to return to his room now. He has just been on a long walk and needs his rest. I believe that Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you. " Strider began to pull the grateful Legolas away from the meeting spot.  
  
  
  
Legolas was now lying back in bed. "Thank you for saving me Estel!"  
  
"It is no problem, but could you do me a favor?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes?" Was his reply.  
  
"Will you please tell me why you went more pale than usual when you heard who was with your father!" Aragorn said more demanding than asking.  
  
"That is a long story my friend and I do not know if you wish to know the answer."  
  
"Please Legolas, you should know by now I will always be there for you!"  
  
Legolas told his long story of Aramil and the abuse he endured. When he finished his story, he fell back to sleep. Before drifting off he noted to himself with a slight smirk, -{For being an elf, I sleep far to often.}- 


	9. Fly

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkein's Characters, although some are very hot and I wish I could own one for at least an hour! Well here it goes, my very first fanfic. I own Amaril, Aust, Amastacia, Thokk, Imsh, and Vina.  
  
Sorry that the last chapter took so frickin long. What mischief is Legolas now getting into? The next chapters should come even sooner than this one. Enjoy!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend!  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Fly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke with a jolt, but it was just another bad dream. He didn't know what time of day it was but judging by the temperature, he would guess that it was still sometime in the night. Legolas was trying to catch his breath while calming his fears. He wiped the sweat from his forhead with the sleeve of his red silk shirt, aware that elves normally did not sweat, only when healing or while hurt.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay?"  
  
"HUH? Who's there?" questioned Legolas, still a little confused.  
  
"It alright. It is I, Aragorn. Did you have another dream?"  
  
"Uh, ah, yea. I mean yes, I did have a dream. One of darkness and despair, sadness and no hope. It was only a dream though. I am safe now, here in Rivendell." Legolas felt a hand gentally take hold of his own. He knew that his friend was there and would always be. Or would he?  
  
"It is alright Legolas. I am here for you. It is still late, try and get some more sleep. I will stay by your side." Legolas lied back down and Aragorn covered him up. Legolas closed his eyes, hoping to take in some much needed healing rest.  
  
Aragorn stayed there the remainder of the night, not sleeping. He sat at the edge of the bed, holding his friend's hand. Ever so often the elf would make a small whimper, or start to toss and turn. It was at those times that Aragorn would lightly stroke his hair and whisper comforting words to his old, and dearest friend. This continued until morning.  
  
~Knock, knock, knock.~  
  
Aragorn stood up from his post on the edge of the bed and quietly answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" questioned a very sleepy Aragorn.  
  
Upon opening the door, Aragorn was met by a crying Vina. He quickly stepped out and shut the door.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, concern etching his voice.  
  
Vina was crying so hard she could barely spit out what she came to say.  
  
"I'm leaving. It has been made perfectly clear to me that I am neither wanted nor needed here anymore," she finished almost hysterically.  
  
"No, wait! What are you talking about?" Of course you are wanted here and I am sure that Legolas needs you to stay!"  
  
"NO!" She shoved a letter into his hand. "I must leave this place, for your sake!" Vina whispered.  
  
Before the ranger had a chance to reply, she turn and ran off around the corner. Aragorn began to give chase, but as soon as he turned the corner he smashed into Aramil, knocking himself down.  
  
"Aragorn, watch where you are going, you young roughien! Now, step aside!" With that, Aramil pushed past Aragorn and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Aragorn stood and continued to chase after Vina. He searched for almost fifteen minutes before he turned, defeated, and headed back towards Legolas' room. 


	10. Falling

Authors note: I'm back! He is the extremely long awaited tenth chapter. The action should start picking up from now on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Save A Friend  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Falling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's there?" questioned a half asleep elf. He slowly sat up in bed and turned his face towards the door, as if he could see who was actually there. There came no reply. He was almost positive he had heard his door open, but now he was not so sure. He could help but feel helpless, lying there, depending on his friends to dress him, walk him everywhere, and not to mention feeding him. He stopped at that thought as he felt someone sit beside him on the bed.  
  
"My dear, dear Legolas. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now that I am not around to make sure you stay out of it?"  
  
Legolas tensed and began to scoot to the edge of his bed, opposite of the intruder. He was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.  
  
"Now then, where do you think you are going? Don't you know how rude it is not to answer an elders question!" Remarked the unwanted elf with power.  
  
Legolas turned his back to him and tried to pull away. "Get out Aramil! I do not with to speak with you. I especially don't feel the need to respect you!"  
  
"You little BASTARD! I will teach you a lesson in respect!" Roared the unwanted.  
  
Aramil let go of the weaker elf's arm and stood to walk around the bed. He stood directly in front of the younger one. Legolas began to scoot back across the bed, away again, but was quickly stopped. He was grabbed around both shoulders by two powerful hands and pulled into a standing position. He immediately tried to pull away, but was still not recovered enough to take on a fully healed, trained elf. All of the sudden the pressure around his shoulders was released, thinking Aramil had come to his senses, Legolas turned and tried to find his way to the door. He didn't get too far.  
  
"No, no, my little elf. Now where do you think you going? I will half to re-teach you the proper respect for elders, especially for me." He again grabbed Legolas around the arms and spun him to face himself. He pulled Legolas close, "You have really grown beautiful over the years, my little seedling." He then let go of one of the shoulders and smacked the recovering elf across the face, sending him sprawling on the bed.  
  
Legolas felt the immense pain radiate across his face and felt himself fall across the bed. He laid there stunned and was just coming to his senses when he felt Aramil straddle him. Legolas began to struggle against the other, but again, it was of no use. He felt his wrist being grabbed and pulled above his head.  
  
"Stop or I will scream bloody murder!" Came the stout reply of the prisoner.  
  
"But I have only begun." Aramil quickly threw his hand over the elf's mouth and listened intently to a sound in the distance. He then whispered into Legolas' ear, "If you speak of this to anyone, I will know, and will kill of your most beloved friends. Starting with your girlfriend, which I am the only one who knows where she is! I will finish this later, and that is a promise!" He quickly jumped off the bed and exited the room.  
  
Legolas sat up, trying to pull himself together. He stood wobbly and very ungracefully made his way to the balcony. He stood there, windows open, feeling the breeze pass over him, letting his silent tears fall.  
  
-{Why? What on earth have I done! I am just a menace to my friends, or supposed friends, and easy target to my enemies! Where was the one that was supposedly to never let anything happen to me again? NO! I must not think like that, it is my own fault. I am just too weak, a menace}- his thought were interrupted when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He spun around, fright written all over his face.  
  
"Come yourself, it is only me." Remarked an upset Aragorn. "Legolas, what is wrong, what happened?" He now asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Legolas just stood there, dumbfounded, too shocked to say anything. He felt a gentle touch upon his cheek. The same spot he had been struck, he had not though of it before, but now he was. There was probably a bruise forming.  
  
"Legolas, answer me! What happened, where did this bruise come from?"  
  
"I uhh, well you see." He turned away. "I fell off the bed." He lied. He hated lying to Aragorn, but felt he had no other choice.  
  
Aragorn felt as if the elf was hiding something, but not wish to upset him any further. "Come Legolas let us go for a walk, I have something I must discuss with you." 


End file.
